battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ExodusBF4
Guidance Hello. Let me first welcome you to the Battlefield Wiki, and let you know that we appreciate your attempt to improve our BF4 weapon article set. However, said articles must be produced to a uniform Manual of Style, as detailed here. I recommend you read through it to ensure your future edits are more in line with our vision for the wiki, but here are some specific pointers I have for you upon examining your work: *Do not bold words for emphasis. Bold text is only reserved for a page title appearing in the main body. *Write from an impersonal perspective. Use "the player" instead of "you". *Avoid subjectivity. Analysis of a weapon is based solely on its statistics and its comparison to other weapons of its class. *Exaggerated words such as "absurdly" and "ludicrously", are out of place and ambiguous as descriptors, while describing weapons as "unstoppable death machines" in the hands of an "expertly trained player" are effectively meaningless phrases. Obvious statements such as "On X weapon, 1x optic is best suited for close range engagements", and "this weapon is able to kill the enemy in seconds" are similarly redundant. *No IRL information. The focus of the wiki is how equipment looks and performs in game, regardless of discrepancies in reality. As a rule of thumb, if your sentence begins or ends with "in real life", it is generally not needed. Please do not be put off by any recent revisions to your work. It happens with all new editors, but with time and practice you will invariably become familiarised with the wiki's editing style. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me or any other active members via our talk pages or on the Wiki's official Discord. Regards. --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 10:11, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Further Guidance Changes have been made to some of your edits. Before you freak out, please read this further writing style guidance. *You are a sample size of one. Having a page say something "always happens" or spending lots of time describing very specific situations that you once encountered is not useful if they do not apply universally. (e.g. "Capture the flag almost always ends in a stalemate) *Do not use "highly skilled" in more any edits. Describing encounters as only possible if the player is "highly skilled", or other scenarios where enemies are "lower skilled", is completely subjective. You can instead say something is "difficult", as long as you explain why. *Proofreading your edits for spelling mistakes and redundant sentences (e.g. "...helicopters it is an instant-kill weapon, and it can destroy a helicopter in one hit...) is advised. It also cuts down on number of edits made to a single page - one of the main reason for reverts is a long string of edits by a single user, with multiple errors split between them. It gets old real fast. Regards, --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 12:19, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Image Licensing Please remember to license images, especially with real life photographs. Images uploaded that are not licensed or copyrighted images licensed incorrectly are deleted. For more information, see BF:COPY. Regards. --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 12:42, September 21, 2019 (UTC) : Hmmm, too bad i can't leave a message on your talk page saying i don't remember where i got that image from. RE: Barrett There's no 5-round M82 magazine that I know of, I'm pretty sure it was done for balancing purposes or something. 20:48, December 14, 2019 (UTC) : Alright, thanks then. I might find more info on that some othertime, imfdb isn't providing anything.ExodusBF4 (talk) 03:10, December 15, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 :: Ok yeah just found out, the magazine capacity is 10 cartridges for both the .50 BMG and .416 Barrett versions of the M82 ExodusBF4 (talk) 03:11, December 15, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 M82 Hello again, I don't know if you ever got around to testing the M82 on Test Range so I took the liberty of preparing a short video demonstrating my point - that is, although all small arms can damage concrete obstacles to a degree, the .50cal snipers are better at damaging them because unlike standard guns they can outright destroy such world objects. Don't hesitate to share your thoughts on the matter. Regards, --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 17:44, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Image Licensing Hi, Another reminder to please license images you upload, as we cannot host unlicensed or incorrectly licenced content. For IRL stuff, you usually use creative commons or fair use (with the copyright holder and source appropriately cited), however as the image in question is watermarked it probably means the author does not want it to be shared without permission, if at all. Rule of thumb is that it's better to use a lower quality image that is free of legal constraints rather than a nicer quality one that is watermarked and of indeterminate ownership. (See BF:COPY). Regards, --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 21:58, January 24, 2020 (UTC) RE: MAV I honestly don't know, you're gonna have to ask someone else about it. 17:31, February 10, 2020 (UTC) :Somebody else here. Verifying the issue would involve having to reinstall BF4, which I can't really do at the moment. What I can do is vouch for 3RDRANGER, such that him producing a fake screenshot or intentionally posting false information is highly unlikely. Far more likely is that it is one of many minor but notable differences between last and current gen versions of the game, or a feature was removed in a patch. --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 06:15, February 11, 2020 (UTC)